NARUTO Wiki
= Naruto (Squads and Chunin Exams) = Naruto is an anime show. It is about a boy named Naruto who has a Nine - Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. They are Ninja. and there are many ranks - Rookies, Genin, Chunin, and Jounin, then comes the Hokage. There are many missions given by the Hokage. There are D Rank, C Rank, B Rank, A Rank, and S Rank. S Rank is when the Village is in danger. They need all their strong ninja to come and helpout. Naruto gets really hyper and excited when he gets an A Rank mission and hates it when he gets a mission lower then B Rank. There are also squads. When Naruto finally graduated from the academy and became a Genin, they were put into squads. Squad 7 - Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Squad 8 - Kurenai Yuuhi, Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Squad 9 - (Team Gai) Maito Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and TenTen. Squad 10 - (Ino Shika Cho) Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. After they are trained as a full-fledged Genin, they get to take the Chunin Exam. Ninja from all over the villages come to take that exam. Since there were too many contetants, the Third Hokage, decided that there should be a Preliminary round. So the opponents were randomly picked and whoever won got to go to the Chunin Exams. After that, the people that passed got to go to the chunin exams. There are three exams. First is the written exam, then is the survival exam, then there is the battle exam. Actually, the only person that passed the Chunin exam that time was Shikamaru Nara. He became a Chunin before everyone else did. Everyone else would have to wait till next year's chunin exam. Shikamaru didn't actually win the battle, instead he forffited. He was against Temari from the sand village. But he had very good strategies, so the Third Hokage passed him. Clan's LEAF VILLAGE: (KONOHA) Aburame Clan - Hidden Technique. (Shino Aburame) They have ties with bugs, and when they are born, they make an agreement with the person so that the bugs can live in their bodies, but in return, the bugs have to listen to their master. Akimichi Clan - Hidden Technique, (Choji Akimichi) They have the ability to change their size in there body, that is why they are really big in size. It increases their mass, which makes them turn into a sphere which can give physical damage to the opponent. Hyuuga Clan - Bloodline Technique, (Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga) They have the ability to see peoples chakra points and punch them with their gentle fist (taijutsu technique), so that the opponent can't use any chakra. Inuzuka Clan - Hidden Technique, (Kiba Inuzuka) They are known for their senses and canine abilities. Each person in this clan has their own little Canine friend. Kiba has Akamaru, and they fight together all the time. Nara Clan - Hidden Technique, (Shikamaru Nara) They are known for there impressive shadow techniques. They can manipulate their shadows to stretch far and when it touches the opponent, they are able to control all their opponents moves. Uchiha Clan - Bloodline Technique, (Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha) They are known for copying Genjutsu. They have the Sharingan, and Mangekyou Sharingan. With Sharingan, they can copy the opponents moves and techniques. Mangekyou Sharingan is Genjutsu. With Mangekyou Sharingan, they are able to take their opponents to other dimension and make them go through pain which seems like days, but its only 1 minute in the real world. But whatever happens in the other dimension, they get a scar from it in the real dimension. Yamanaka Clan - Hidden Technique, (Ino Yamanaka) They are able to control their opponents mind/body. They can take control of all the opponents senses. They go inside the other persons body, but whatever happens to the opponent, happens to the person in control of the mind transfer jutsu. There are many other Clan's in the Leaf Village (Konoha) but these are the main ones. Latest activity Category:Browse